


Maiden Romance

by MizKTakase



Series: Maiden Universe [5]
Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Nudity, Robots, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where "Tomo: Maiden for Hire" left off, the Tomo Maiden gets to see Koyomi again.  But she's more the Maiden that she'll ever meet from before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maiden Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains harsh language and nudity, being the very first Maiden story to have nudity and foul language.

_Let’s start from the beginning:_

* * *

_In the beginning, a girl by the name of Tomo Takino was given a special gift from a man from a small city in Japan: a robot maid.  These things were called, “Maidens for Hire”._

_These Maidens were used to please the user for their guaranteed service, such as cooking, cleaning, odd jobs, and even travel.  Of course, some flaws can happen to each Maiden, whenever they sometimes glitch or go independently.  Of course, they’re favorite mode is “Pleasure Mode”, a suitable mode for Adult Pleasures, but only optional AND usable for users 18 or older.  If under 18, they’d just kiss and fondle, if any._

_Tomo had her Maiden, which resembled Koyomi Mizuhara, her best friend, and was reluctantly named “Koyomi”.  However, she was used for a thirty day trial, which led to Tomo’s dark secret:  she was a Maiden, as well._

_It turns out that she was a rogue Maiden, who escaped the Company, after being scheduled for immediate dismantling.  She survived and took refuge in Tokyo, where she broke down and crashed her memory circuits.  She dubbed the pseudonym, Tomo Takino, in which the REAL Takino was Ayu Takano, the famous pop idol from England._

_The real Koyomi Mizuhara was the founder and CEO of Maidens for Hire and led her company as a nationwide phenomenon.  However, when Ayu Takano returned, owning and renting the Maiden Tomo, she learned that Yomi was an android, among twenty others, and the REAL Yomi was incapacitated.  Tomo revived the android Yomi, but at a terrible cost, by crashing her systems, only to save her “boss” and the company._

_Today, Tomo Maiden resides in Higashimurayama, Japan, the birthplace of Maidens for Hire, working as the supervisor for the company.  However, her life will change forever…_

_…as she meet an old friend._

* * *

**  
**Tomo was in her desk.  She was very sad, that she started to cry heavily.  However, footsteps began to sound.  It was a Maiden with long light brown hair, a black maid outfit, and glasses. __

“Hello, Tomo, my fellow Maiden for Hire,” she said, “It’s me:  _Model #19862642_.”

“Koyomi?”  The Maiden Tomo gasped.

It was Koyomi, the robot Tomo’s friend.

“I heard about what you did,” Koyomi said, “You were great, saving Miss Mizuhara.  I’m glad you and I were created.”

The Maiden got up and ran towards Koyomi with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

“Koyomi!”

They both hugged each other, reuniting in their birthplace.

“Hey, there,” she giggled, “How long has it been?”

“I don’t know, but I missed you so,” Tomo smiled.

**_Writer’s Note:_ ** _From this moment on, the Tomo Robot will be called simply Tomo._

“I’m so glad,” Koyomi said.

“So, how have you been since we last met?”  She asked.

Tomo said, “Oh, I’m all right.  I met Ayu Takano.  She’s a great celebrity, just like you said!”

“Aw, I should’ve gotten her autograph, if I get the chance,” Koyomi smiled.

Both Maidens left the room and went downstairs.  They chatted, as they walked together.

“So, how was Tokyo?”  Koyomi asked.

Tomo grinned, “Oh, it was fun.  I cannot believe I played as Tomo Takino.”

She then held her shoulder and added, “For that, remembering who I am, thank you.”

“It’s no problem.  Mother nature had a role in your life, since you’re solar-powered.”

“Silly.  That’s only because I need the sun to recharge.”

“Even though you’re an old Maiden, you’re awesomely funny.”

“You never take a jab at me?”

“Tomo!”

“Sorry.  Parts of my circuits have _Tomo Takino_ in me.”

Koyomi giggled.  Tomo held hands with her and was blushing.

“How about your function, Tomo?”  She asked, “Did your _Pleasure Mode_ do the trick?”

“Well, don’t tell my sisters that I was the _first_ Maiden for Hire to make out with a celebrity,” Tomo grinned.

“You didn’t!”  Koyomi gasped in astonishment.

“I did.  My function proved superior, as always!”  Tomo smugly said.

“Way to go, kiddo,” Koyomi praised her fellow robot.

Tomo then asked, “So… how about you?”

“After the way you saved Miss Yomi, the company reactivated me,” Koyomi explained.

“Oh?  Are you going to be working again?”

“No.  I’m an original Maiden for Hire, as well; but I was used for a free trial _exclusively_.  But they decided to make me old outdated machinery.”

She smacked her chest and grinned, “But my body and alluring personality remained the same.”

She held Tomo tight and asked, “Would you like to try me out now?  It’s been months.”

Tomo huffed in a beet red face, “Koyomi… I don’t know… it’s not logical.  A Maiden with Pleasure Mode, making out with another, is wrong.  It disapproves the three laws that we are conforming by.”

Koyomi frowned and was sad, “Aw… and after all that, you _still_ cannot kiss me?”

Tomo winked, “I can handle a peck on the cheek, though.”

They walked together to the main lobby, knowing that they are together as friends.  Sadly, we’re about to see the confrontation between Maidens… _romantically._

**XXXXXX**

At the conference table, vice president and Yomi’s assistant Takana West and engineer Ami Tsukami instructed to Tomo and Koyomi.

“Ladies, I know you two are old models, but after what Tomo did to android Yomi, we wanted to let you two be together,” Ami explained.

“What happened?” Koyomi asked in sadness, thinking Yomi was her mother, “Where did my mother go?”

Takana exclaimed, “She was under malnutrition.  Miss Mizuhara created many Maidens, leaving her exhausted.”

Tomo added, “She’s, at this moment in time, in a coma.”

“And you saved the clone of Mother, to protect the company,” Koyomi smiled.

Ami replied, “She did it for all of us. But enough about that; we wanted to appoint the both of you as our supervisors for Maidens for Hire.”

Tomo was confused.  Koyomi squealed in glee.

“Where will we work?”  Koyomi asked.

Tomo was worried, “I don’t know.  It’s bad enough that an android took over for her.”

Ami stated, “Phooey on that.  Miss Mizuhara should recover soon.  We’ll make the announcement soon, since we have another person to take the job.”

“Who?”  Tomo demanded.

“Oh, some blonde from Yagami,” Takana explained, “We’ll keep you two posted.  For now, your quarters are set here in your birthplace.  You two should retire for the night.”

“Yes, sir,” they both said.

Ami added, “And the next meeting, we’ll talk about your future here in _Maidens for Hire_.”

Both Maidens left to their rooms.

**XXXXXX**

In Tomo’s room, which was a small hotel-like room, with a small pink bed with white frills, she was pondering about her future.

“I’m happy that I am reunited with Koyomi,” she thought, “But having a future in business?  I don’t know…”

She then remembered some of the times she had with Koyomi.  She had already forgotten, but it’s recovering, like a back-up file:

_“I’m sorry, but I’m only useful for special trial memberships.”_

_“Well, I cannot blame you.  But, if you ever become an available model, let me know.”_

_“That won’t be necessary.  You see, once I finish my 30-day function, I must return to the Lab to remove my memories.  That way, I will give out useful information about the customers who used me, so that future owners will be examined.  And by far, you have been the best user I’ve ever known, Miss Tomo Takino.”_

_“You really mean it?”_

_“Yes, I do.  You told me all about your friendship with Yomi, since I look like her, I should tell you that if I were the real deal, I’d think you’d become a great friend.”_

And:

_“Since then, your programming has improved.  I couldn’t stood by and see you get dismantled.  So I called Yomi and she said that you’ve been improved in your behavioral circuits, which at first was a lie, but has been at least 97% true.  Miss Mizuhara provided me to grab your memory by the end of the night when you go to bed… but since you found out already… I thought I could do it now.”_

_“I don’t… under…” Tomo cried out weakly._

_Koyomi added, “It won’t hurt; just needed your memory copied.”_

_Her vision went blue and had an ERROR sign._

“ _Memory corrupted; rebooting…_ ” she cried.

She then restarted herself and was scared.

“Why?  Why am I remembering all this?  I only remember my true identity,” she said, “Why me?”

Just then, Koyomi appeared by her door and was very nervous.  She shut the door and locked it.

“Koyomi…” Tomo gasped.

“Tomo… hey, there,” she greeted, “I was worried about you.”

She looked around the room and was amazed.  She had the _same_ room, but with purple in her bed.

“What are you doing here?”  Tomo asked.

She approached her and held her shoulders.  Her hand went close to her chest and was frozen.

“Tomo, I’m… I’m just jealous of you today.”

“Why?”

“You made out with Ayu Takano, right?”

“Yes, it’s all true.  But _she_ wanted to know about me.  I mean, I run on _Pleasure Mode_.”

Tomo’s eyes were advert away.  Koyomi then placed her hand on her breasts.  She started to moan.

Tomo yelped, “Koyomi, what are you doing?”

Koyomi whispered, “Tomo, you are so perfect… it’s no wonder that you’re an original Maiden… like me”

She clutched her faux breast ( _which, of course, the Maidens have; they ARE robots, after all_ ).  She felt her up, as Tomo breathed heavily.  Koyomi let go of her and took off her uniform.  She was wearing her white bra, panties, and stockings.  Tomo turned around and saw her in her underwear.

“Koyomi, what’s the meaning of this?”  She gasped.

Koyomi said nothing.  She took off her bra.  Tomo was nervous.  She held her tight and was aroused.

“Tomo, I want to use my _Pleasure Mode_ on someone,” she explained, “I thought I’d finally use it on you.”

She hugged her, planting her naked synthetic bosom on Tomo’s chest.  She unzipped her uniform and caressed her back.  Tomo was panting, even though _she_ has _Pleasure Mode_ , too.

“Tomo, you don’t know how long I waited for you, my metallic best friend,” she said.

Tomo panted, while Koyomi unhooked her pink bra.  Both Maidens began to kiss, even though Tomo hardly enjoyed it.  As Koyomi dropped her hand onto her hip, Tomo was shocked.  She shoved her out of her grasp.  She landed on the floor, and was whimpering.

“Koyomi!  Stop!  I am _not_ your doll!”  Tomo screamed, “Even though we are programmed for pleasure ( _optionally_ ).”

Koyomi sobbed, “I’m sorry, Tomo.  But I still remember that promise for one day to you.”

“What are you talking about???”

Tomo was crossed.  Her cheeks flushed in a red shade and, in a fit of stimulation, took off her uniform and bra.  She approached her and was mad at her.  Even though she only had her white panties and black silk leggings on, she was very angry; but she suddenly felt aroused.  Enh… must be in her systems.

“Koyomi, I know this is wrong, but you cannot make me have it on with you.  It disobeys my programming.  I am capable for _Pleasure Mode_ on users _only_.  But I am not a working model anymore!”

Koyomi then said, evading the subject, “Your chest is so cute.  No wonder she made you like Tomo Takino.  You are so realistic, like me.”

Tomo shouted, “Damn it, stop!”

She kneeled down and groaned, “Koyomi, I know what we are doing is inside our programming, but you cannot love me.”

Koyomi then said, staring at her breasts, “Uh… yeah… I’m sorry.  I _was_ kind of lost in the moment.”

Tomo lifted her head up and declared in a flushed look, “Koyomi… no matter what… I am happy to be free, and _not_ being loved by a robot Miss Mizuhara.”

They stared at each other, lost in thought, and were about to kiss.  But, a voice cleared his throat.

“Excuse me.  But am I interrupting your session?”  Shinji Takeru, an employee of Maidens for Hire, asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

“Oh!  Mister Takeru!”  Tomo stammered.

“Now, what is the meaning of this?”  He asked.

Koyomi exclaimed, “We were, uh, examining our bodies, just so we can produce _newer_ Maidens.  Yeah.”

Tomo added, “Oh… Oh!  Yes, that’s what we are doing.”

Takeru snapped, “It almost looked like you’re about to snuggle.”

Both Tomo and Koyomi looked at each other.

“Don’t worry,” he nervously said, “It’s _Pleasure Mode_.  I forgot.”

They stood up, in attention, and at three-quarters naked.  Takeru looked away in a blush and said, “Anyway, I came here to let you know that you two will have to be _fully_ repaired, and _fully_ clothed.  Miss Mizuhara isn’t running a nudist camp.”

They bowed, with their breasts jiggling a bit.

“Will you put some damn clothes on?”  He cried, “This is the first time I saw a Maiden in the buff.”

He left, as Koyomi held her tight.  She asked, “I wonder why he’d found a way to unlock the door?”

Tomo groaned, “Beats me…”

She stood in fear, feeling up her side, by Koyomi’s artificial upper bust.

**XXXXXX**

At the repair bay, Koyomi was being repair, completely naked, with a tarp over her lower area, and was opened up, showing her circuitry in her arms, legs, and chest.  One of the technicians started to repair, but was shocked to hear what Koyomi was saying.

She spoke in a distorted electronic voice, “I love you… love you… love-ove-ove…”

“Huh?  What is she talking about?”  The technician asked.

The 2nd techie responded, “Well, my guess is that her programming is perfect.  If she says that phrase, we know that they’re made with love.”

“No Maiden ever said _“I love you”_ , since the Sakaki Model.”

“Well, as long as she’s happy.”

Koyomi then spoke again, “I’m here for… your for… guaranteed… your for… service…”

The techies were surprised by her sudden dialog.

“She’s getting there,” Techie #1 remarked, “That’s what she’s good at.”

However, they were about to hear what she was saying.  She got up and laid in a sultry position and said, “Hello, I am your playmate.  My name is Koyomi.  How about some fun, my master?”

“What the hell is she saying?”  Techie #2 asked.

Techie #1 replied, “I don’t know.”

She smiled at the Techies, “Hello, darling.  You want to play with me?”

They gasped.

She added, “How about a good time?  I know I do.  How about a kiss?”

She kneeled over and tried to reach for them, but she slipped off the table and fell to the floor.  She broke apart in pieces.  Koyomi’s head rolled towards the startled technicians.

“Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, you frisk-frisk-frisk-frisky thang, you,” she glitched.

“Whoa!”  Techie #1 cried, “We didn’t do anything!”

The techies were frightened, as Koyomi slurred down, “On your kn--, BZZT… on your kn--, BZZT, onnnn yourrrrrr…”

Her face froze and was shut down.  Techie #1 picked up her head and placed it back on the table.  Techie #2 found all of her pieces and placed them by her head.

“Seriously, what kind of shit is she saying?”  Techie #2 asked.

“Beats me.  We must report this to Miss Mizuhara,” Techie #1 said, as he approached Tomo, who was motionless and deactivated.

“These Maidens for Hire are unfixable and outdated,” Techie #1 remarked, “But we’ll try to fix them, as good as new.”

Techie #2 thought, “Is it just me, or did Model #19862642 say _“On your knees”_ just now?”

He continued to reassemble Koyomi, as Techie #1 started on Tomo.

**XXXXXX**

Following their repairs, the Maidens, fully clothed, returned to the stations and sat with each other.  Tomo grew concerned over Koyomi’s sudden lust towards Tomo, even though they’re _both_ former Maidens for Hire.

“Koyomi, I was wondering… how come you suddenly try to caress me?”  She asked.

Koyomi giggled and said, “Tomo… what I did was out of complex certainty.  I had feelings that I thought I didn’t have.”

“Oh, Koyomi…”

Koyomi then held her hand and asked if they leave the company for some rest.  Tomo was shocked.

“I thought maybe we’d examine ourselves, in a _private_ domain,” she continued, “You know, know more about our bodies.”

Tomo then asked in a stern look, “Will we be caught?  I cannot forgive myself for my past, when I ran away.”

Koyomi pleaded, “Please?  I’ll give the word to our mother.”

Tomo conceded and suggested that it better not be a very small place.  Koyomi already had plans for tonight.  They were about to experience a romance that they’ll never forget…  
…in a love motel.

That night, Tomo and Koyomi arrived at a small motel room together.  Tomo was angered by the fact that it was 10,000 Yen _(expenses paid)_ for the stay.  Koyomi, of course, booked a two-night stay, since she wants to know more about Tomo, since last time they met.  Koyomi locked the door, as Tomo flopped on the pink-hearted bed.

“I can’t believe we have to do work ethics in a Love Hotel,” she said angrily, “Fitting it may be, but I don’t like it.”

Koyomi smiled and took off her uniform.  She wore nothing, but her underwear.  She went down to a small trunk and looked inside.

“Yep.  Right where I left it,” she said.

“Huh?  Did you say something?”  Tomo asked.

Koyomi shut the trunk and said, “Oh, nothing.”

“Then why did you look in there?  It’s probably some strap-ons and handcuffs.  We Maidens can do carnal pleasures, but we have limits and boundaries.”

“Oh, just for some activity for later…  You’d understand.”

“Uh, okay…”

Tomo then stood in attention and took off her maid uniform.  She placed it on the bed and approached Koyomi.  She examined her breasts by fondling them.  Koyomi giggled, as she was being felt up.  She took off her bra and looked closer at them.

“Oh, my,” Tomo said in amazement, “You have the _exact_ size as Miss Yomi.”

“You know me so well,” Koyomi grinned, “I _was_ created by Mother.”

“Why do you call her your mother?”

“She created me, after you were.  I was the very first Maiden for Hire to look like the founder.  I look like her, walk and talk like her, and god forbid, move like her.”

“But, why do you caress me so much?  I think maybe you’re thinking that I am a user.”

Koyomi blushed and then held her tight.  She then puckered up and kissed her lips.

“My kissing has improved, Tomo-Chan,” she sighed.

“Not too much, okay?”  Tomo said, “We need to recharge, and it’s only 9pm.”

She plugged herself in, while Koyomi plugged herself in, as well.  She returned to Tomo and kissed her again.  They both held each other and kiss.

“See?  We _both_ have working Modes,” Tomo said.

Koyomi then giggled, as she took off Tomo’s bra.  They went on the bed and make out, fondling each others’ skin.  Tomo began to moan, as Koyomi continued to giggle.  Koyomi’s hand went down to her hip.  She caressed her back waist, and found Tomo’s cord.  She lightly tugged it and her plug was removed from the wall socket.  Koyomi continued to kiss.  Tomo’s eyes faded a bit.

“Koyomi… I feel weak,” she whispered, as she held her waist.

Koyomi started to kiss her chest and placed her hands on her thighs.  Tomo, unplugged and weary, moaned and tried to take off her panties.  But her hands stopped at her rear.

“Koyomi…” she moaned.

Her eyes faded.  Koyomi placed her hand on her head and looked into her faded eyes.

“Koyomi… what’s wrong with… me…”  She asked.

She whispered, “I love you…”

Tomo gasped, but her LED eyes went to black.  Her head dropped face-first into Koyomi’s bare chest.  Tomo’s battery died.  Koyomi then stroke her hair and closed her eyes, humming at her, while leaving Tomo’s head in her chest.  She hugged her and shut down.

“Tomo… I’ll see you tomorrow… my… darling… Maiden…” she whispered, as she powered down.

She remained frozen, and naked, holding onto Tomo, whose battery died, with her head in her chest.

They remained frozen and deactivated…  
…until later that night.

At two in the morning, Koyomi reactivated herself and placed her naked friend on the bed.  She went to her chest and opened it up.  She pulled out some black clothes.  What is it?

“Tomo,” she whispered, “I’m going to make sure that you stay with me… _forever._ ”

She held Tomo up and plugged her in.  She let out a sultry grin and kissed her on the lips.

**XXXXXX**

The next morning, the employees were looking for their two Maidens.  Takeru was still very shocked over seeing two Maidens in the buff.  Ami snapped him out of it and showed him the note from Koyomi.

“For some reason, our two best Maidens have left for some relaxing,” she stated.

Takeru responded, “I think these two were just examining each other’s body.”

“Are you still traumatized over that crap?”  Ami snapped.

“Maybe… but… there’s still no possible response why,” he said.

“In any case, we should continue.  We’ve _already_ know that they’ve escaped; but it’s only for two days.”

Takana West appeared and heard what went over. He then remembered something about Koyomi.

“Wasn’t Koyomi supposed to be dismantled last week,” he inquired, “I didn’t know, but I got the memo from Miss Mizuhara about her being spared.”

“Yeah, me too,” Ami added, “She was _too_ sensual, and her _Pleasure Mode_ stimulus was unstable.”

“But how could Yomi, uh, Miss Mizuhara, suddenly spared her?”  Takeru asked.

Ami then asked Takana, “Wait.  Why was Koyomi’s stimulus unstable?”

“I’m afraid only Miss Mizuhara knows,” he said, “Koyomi was due for dismantling, in Miss Mizuhara’s permission, because of her _old_ function.”

“ _OLD_ function???”  The employees gasped.

Takana nodded and continued, “And if we don’t find her and break the bad news, the company is doomed.”

“No, it won’t.  Koyomi’s a retired model,” Takeru said.

“True, but she’s _far_ too high, in charm, for a role model,” Mr. West said.

“ _Sexual_ charm?”  Ami retorted.

Takeru then asked, “Incidentally, what _other_ functions she had in her circuits?”

“Not _had, have_ ,” Takana informed, “She _still_ has it.  Miss Mizuhara wanted that program removed, or she could scrap her favorite Maiden for Hire.”

“What is it?”  They asked.

**XXXXXX**

_“What is it?”_ indeed.  Later that dawn, at 6am, Tomo reactivated herself.  She was plugged in and was on the wall, shackled up in handcuffs, on the pipes.  She looked around and saw herself in the nude, except with her panties on, hanged up like she was being sacrificed.

“Wha?  What the hell is this?”  Tomo gasped.

Koyomi appeared in a black leather bra and panties.  She held up a whip and struck the bed stand.  Tomo looked and was scared.

“Koyomi?!  What are you wearing?”

“Sorry… I thought I’d dress up for the occasion,” Koyomi smiled, as she held her whip up.

She struck Tomo in the thighs with her whip.  She let out a cry.

“Aw, did it hurt, my precious?”

Tomo was crossed.  She yelled, “Koyomi, this goes beneath your programming!  Unshackle me, _this instant_!!!”

“No.”  Koyomi glared.

Tomo gasped.

“I cannot help it.  I love you, Tomo Model.  I have always been, ever since I was delivered to you, all these months ago.  But now… now, my mechanical heart says that I wanted more. Koyomi Model… I am… loving you…”

She held her face and caressed her hip.  Tomo started to fidget in fear.

“Koyomi!  Why are you doing this?”

She opened her chest panel and fiddled with her circuitry.  Tomo started to moan and groan, but started to cry in pain.  Every button she pressed was a cry for pain.  Tomo started to heave and was very uncomfortable.

“Koyomi!”  She screamed, in a distorted voice, “No.  Stop!  Koyomi… _malfunction… mal… func… tion…”_

Her voice slid down and was out cold.  Koyomi then held her immobile, yet restrained body and whispered in her ear.

“Tomo, I have loved you, ever since we first met.  I have admired you, since you were hanging with Ayu Takano.  I was jealous, since you never wrote to me.  But then I remembered that I had my other programming.  It was perfect for you.”

She then closed her chest panel and went to her face.

She continued, “After that, I was scheduled to be dismantled, because of Miss Mizuhara’s programming she gave me.  It was a matter of time, before I escaped, just like you, and hid in obscurity, just so you would return.  I forged her handwriting to Mister Takana West.”

**XVX**

“She did what?”  Takeru gasped.

“Yes, it’s true,” Takana said, “It turns out the Koyomi’s handwriting was purely perfect and dazzling.  My boss’s cursive and kanji was very steady.”

“You knew that it was Koyomi?”  Ami retorted.

He continued, “I _was_ to explain it to Miss Mizuhara, but then I remembered that the Yomis were androids.  So, I couldn’t bare it to them.”

“But… why would Koyomi go through the trouble to escape and hide?”  Takeru asked.

“I know why… and it was my fault,” a voice called.

All of the employees gasped, as they saw Koyomi Mizuhara, the _real_ Yomi, returning from the hospital.

“Mr. West,” she said, “What happened just now was simply a mistake.  It turns out that _I_ let Koyomi live… for one last time.”

“Huh?”  They all gasped.

Yomi explained, “Yes.  When I created Koyomi, at first, she was to be in line of a brand new robot servant.  But it’s only for people 18 and over.  But I never removed her _Pleasure Mode_ , after learning that Tomo Maiden was found.  I never even launched the _Koyomi Playmate_ , because of that.”

“You mean… all this time…” Takeru shuddered, “She was… a… play doll?”

“Actually, she was dressed to be some sort of dominatrix, or something,” Yomi said, “But when Tomo was found, I discontinued her line, before it even started.  I had a golden opportunity to get her back and renew my dream.  And it was Koyomi, who helped me out.”

Ami asked, “So, you tricked her, at the time she was Tomo Takino?”

**XVX**

Koyomi hugged the deactivated Maiden and added, “When Mr. West gave you the free 30-day trial, I had to think fast.  You see, I wasn’t originally a Maiden.  I was a _playmate_ , for Koyomi Mizuhara.  I was programmed for adult situations, including what we’re doing.  Of course, you were found, and my function stopped.  But as a Maiden for Hire, I had to get back at you.  I download ALL of your data, after knowing your true form, and gave it to Miss Yomi.  I also told her that you want to live your live to its fullest… as an EX-Maiden.”

She then stepped away from her and adjusted her bra, “I did what I did, by staying with you, when the time was right.  When you saved our company and ended your function, by saving that piece of shit android, it was time.  I hid for a couple of months and I returned… just to see you again.  I’m sorry that I fooled you.”

She wept tears from her eyes, “I can’t help it… I love you, Model #86662426… Tomo-Chan… It’s what it stood for.”

She kissed her on the lips and caressed her thigh.  Tomo did nothing.

**XVX**

“I was a fool!”  Yomi cringed, “I could’ve never let you create those androids of me!  Now Koyomi has been loose… and Tomo is in love.”

“Uh, Miss Mizuhara…” Takeru asked, “Where did they go?”

“You mean… they’re gone?”  Yomi gasped.

Ami nodded and gave her the note.  However, the phone rang.  It was the manager at the Love Motel downtown.  Takeru was stunned to hear the news:  Two Maidens for Hire, moving on their free will, spent 20,000 Yen on two nights in a room together.

Takeru called to Yomi, “Miss, we found them.  It’s a love grotto, in downtown Chofu.”

Yomi gasped in horror, “NO!”

“I knew it!”  Ami cried out, “This function… what did Koyomi have, that’s _still_ inside her.”

Yomi bit her hand and turned away.

“Call my limo!  NOW!”  She screamed, as she ran off.

“Miss Mizuhara?”  West asked, “Where are you going???”

Yomi then cried, in tears, “I’M SAVING TOMO!!!”

She ran off, leaving the others in confusion.

“Okay… what the hell happened?”  Takeru asked.

Ami clutched her fist and was moved, “Go save her… boss.”

“Whatever function she has,” Takana added, “I’ll wager my whole job on the line, to save Tomo.”

“We just did…” Ami rebutted.

**XXXXX**

Tomo’s vision returned, and saw Koyomi snuggling in her chest.

“Koyomi!”  She cried, “Why are you doing this?  NO!  Please… I’m not a maiden, just for your sick fun.”

“It’s not fun…” she smiled, “I just wanted to love you… before I die…”

“What?”  Tomo gasped.

“You see… I am due for demolition… and I thought that I can have one more fling, before Yomi dismantles me.”

“Why?  Why now?  Can’t you do it to _another_ user, and _not_ to a Maiden?”

Koyomi started to buzz.

“I can’t help it… I love you… I can’t help it… I love you…”

“Koyomi?”

She slapped herself and calmed down.

“Sorry, must’ve been a faulty glitch.”

Tomo yelled, “Why the hell are you doing this?  Forgive me for being repetitive, but…”

Koyomi whispered, “I want to stay with you.  I want to be with you forever.  I was to be dismantled, but I want to escape with you.”

“ESCAPE???”  Tomo gasped.

Koyomi held her face and was about to kiss.

“Tomo Maiden, stay with me.  Say you’d be with me… _forever_.”

She whispered in her ear, “ _Please…_ ”

Tomo resisted, but she was being kissed.

“Koyomi… no…”

Koyomi stepped back, as Tomo was upset.

“Koyomi, I _do_ wish that I could stay with you, as Maidens for Hire ( _retired models_ ), but _escaping_ is the LAST thing I want to do!”

“I know,” Koyomi said, “You’ve escaped before, and it hurts you inside.”

“Don’t get me wrong, but I cannot let you die.  Maybe we can work this out and have Mr. West remodel you.”

Koyomi whipped her in the stomach.  Tomo yelped in pain.

“You are NOT sending me back, you animatronic Ayu Takano!”  She shouted, “I am not going back!  I love you!”

“Make up your damn mind,” Tomo shouted, “You’ve become _defective_ and _outdated_!  If I stay with you forever, you’d die anyway.”

Koyomi whipped her again.

“SHUT UP!  I AM NOT GOING!!!  I refuse to stay with some CEO, who is an android of my mother!”

“So?”

“SO?!”

“If Tomo Takino was in charge of Maidens for Hire, and you were the rogue Maiden, would _you_ be in my shoes, if Tomo was an android?”

Koyomi looked away.

“I can’t help… it… I lo--.”

“ANSWER ME!!!”

Koyomi dropped her whip and cried, “I… no.  If I did, then I would have no function… as a… as a… BZZT… as a…”

Koyomi started to buzz and shake.

“Koyomi… forgive me.  I am happy being a Maiden for Hire, and NOT a sex fiend.  So, please… give it a chance, for me?”

“I can’t help it… I love you… BZZT… I can’t help it… I love you…”

“Huh?  Koyomi?”

Tomo tried to break free, but couldn’t. Koyomi held her tight and repeated every word she said.

“I can’t help it… I love you… I can’t help it… I love you… BZZT… I can’t help it… I--, GTCH, love you… I can’t hel-hel-help it… I l-l-l-love you… I can’t help it… I love you…”

“Koyomi!  Snap out of it!”

“I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you…” her voice started to grow a tad higher, with every time she said “I love you” to her.

“Koyomi… are you okay?”

Koyomi looked up and started to shake, “Iloveyou… Iloveyou…”

Her voice started to grow high and fast.

“No… Koyomi, hang in there… we can fix you!  I’m sorry… Koyomi?”

She continued, in a fast rate, “Iloveyou… Iloveyou… Iloveyou… Iloveyou… Iloveyou… Iloveyou… Iloveyou… Iloveyou… Iloveyou… Iloveyou… Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou…”

“Koyomi!  NO!”

She continued to speak in a very fast manner, like a chipmunk.  Her eyes bugged out, her head was smoking, and her body was shaking.  And then…

**BOOM!!!**

Her back panel exploded.  She emitted smoke from her back and started to collapse slowly.

“I… love you… I… love you… I… love… you…”

Her voice started to drop slower.

“Koyomi…”

She then screamed, “YOU DON’T LOVE ME!!!  I AM A ROBOT!!! AND SO ARE YOU!!!”

Koyomi collapsed like a doll and slurred, “I… loooooooovvvvvveee… yoooooouuu…”

Tomo started to break free, but couldn’t.  So, with every ounce of her strength, she ripped off her wrists, from her handcuffs, and fell to the ground, in pain.  She got up, with her arms sprouting wires and gears, and saw Koyomi, motionless and dead.

“Koyomi… I’m so sorry… what you did just now was vile, but… I didn’t know you cared for me; and your emotional circuits gave you the end.”

She hugged her body and whimpered, “Koyomi!  NO!  I love you!  You… you saved me for being what I am… but… I don’t care!  I’m happy for you!  Please don’t go!”

She wailed and held her broken body with her handless arms.

Meanwhile, Yomi arrived at the reception desk in the hotel.

“I got your call,” she panted, “What room is it?  Where’s Model #19862642 and Model #86662426?”

“Uh, Room 12, second floor…” the manager stuttered.

She ran off, calling, “Thank you!”

**XXXXXX**

When she arrived, she saw that it was too late.  She saw Tomo, with just her panties on, holding Koyomi, who was broken.  Tomo was crying.  Yomi let out a sigh of relief.

“Tomo… are you okay?” She asked.

She noticed that her hands were removed.

“Koyomi…” she whimpered, “She’s gone.  She’s gone… I miss her…”

Yomi held Tomo and was in disdain.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, “It’s over now.”

Tomo continued to wail, as Yomi looked down at Koyomi.

“I’m sorry…” she whispered.

**XXXXXX**

At the factory, Koyomi was being dismantled.  All of her parts were being removed, leaving her head and torso.  Tomo came in and saw her being carried away.  She stopped the procedure and wanted to speak with Koyomi.  She approached her body and turned her on.

“Miss Tomo Model, what are you doing?”  Takeru asked.

“It’s okay, Mister Takeru,” she responded, “I want to see Koyomi… one more time.”

“Okay, but make it quick,” he said.

Koyomi’s eyes opened and saw Tomo, who was sad.

“Tomo…”

“Koyomi… I came here to say goodbye.”

“I’m sorry.  It’s not in me, at all. I truly _did_ love you, but… but I guess I’m just a run-down, outdated Maiden for Hire.”

“Now you know how I felt!”  Tomo snapped.

“I know, and I’m sorry…” Koyomi sobbed, “I didn’t mean to.  I guess… maybe… I just wanted to… you know?”

Tomo nodded.  She gave her one last kiss and was teary-eyed.

“Koyomi… I’m gonna miss you,” she sobbed, “I love you, too.”

“No, don’t cry for me, Tomo,” she smiled, “I’m just happy… for you… my… friend.”

She giggled, as she was rolled away, via crane.

“I hate long goodbyes,” Takeru snuffed.

“Tomo!”  She cried, “Remember who you are!  Do _not_ forget about me…”

Tomo reached for her, as Koyomi was carried away, to be trashed, just like the other discarded Maidens.  Tomo extended her right arm out and tried to reach her.  She stood in place and was frozen, with a sad look on her face.  Her eye trickled a tear.

“Ko… yo… mi…”

She was frozen, as her LED eyes turned blue.  Takeru was shocked.

“Oh, shit!”  He gasped, “She got the Blue Eyes of Death!  Report her to the repair dock!”

He carried her away, with her body frozen like a mannequin.

**XXXXX**

At the repair bay, Tomo woke up and saw a figure.  It was Koyomi Mizuhara, her creator.

“Another android?”  She whispered.

“No, it’s _really_ me,” Yomi said, “How are you?”

“I’m… I’m fine…” Tomo said, in a weak voice, “I… lost her…”

“It’s okay,” she said, “It wasn’t meant to be.  Koyomi was outdated.  Some piece of machinery.  But then… she remembered you.”

“Me?”

“Yes… and it was _my_ fault that I _let_ her be spared.  And now, she’s spare parts.”

“What was Koyomi doing to me?”

“She had her _Pleasure Mode_ installed, but it went up to 11.”

“Eleven?!  Shit, Miss Yomi!”

“Tomo Model!  Watch your tone!”

“Sorry… sorry… I guess I kind of got lost there.  I still have Tomo Takino’s personality.”

“Well, yeah… I guess I forgot.”

“So, how did she get up to eleven?”

Yomi explained the story of how Koyomi was a _Playmate, before_ she was a Maiden for Hire; this also explains why _Pleasure Mode_ was introduced:

_When you escaped, I thought that the Maiden for Hire thing was a bust.  So I decided to work on a newer project called the “Koyomi Playmate”.  She was used for adults only, but her programming was TOO powerful.  She had Pleasure Mode, just like you, except it was adult-orientated.  Of course, she was a prototype, exclusively for me.  I tried her out.  We made out, which was a bit wrong, but I knew that her circuitry and joints were one, as Zen.  But then, you were found.  So, I decided, since you are okay, that I use Koyomi to bring you back to the fold.  But, when Koyomi knew who you were, I’d figure that you deserve at least a couple more weeks of freedom.  So, I ordered Koyomi to copy your data to the company.  It worked, and you were spared.  Koyomi, however, had too many glitches as a Maiden.  She was sent away to be dismantled, but she escaped.  Of course, she stayed with me, when I was in the hospital.  When word of my collapse, she went to me and watched over me.  I woke up last week, when I was comatose, and she wasn’t there.  I was checked out, two days ago.  
Since then, I’ve decided to install Pleasure Mode to every Maiden, no matter who owns them.  This mode works for everybody who owns one, ages 18 and over.  If under 18, then it’s just like high school crushes, which means a long kissing and hugging marathon, and that’s all.  
You were an original Maiden for Hire, without that mode.  But when Ayu Takano returned to Japan, I upgraded you.  You’d understand that, right?_

“So, I was created by you, and then her,” Tomo asked, “But why didn’t you tell me so, Master Creator?  Koyomi would’ve lived forever, if she’d been a Maiden.” __

Yomi looked down and was sad.  She said, “I know it was tough, but I cannot risk it.  Koyomi had become defective.  Her _Pleasure Mode_ she had in her old systems was malfunctioning.  And all her duties (Cooking & Cleaning) were evaded… by such tripe… S&M stuff?  Leather?  Whips?  This is not her at all!”

She grabbed her head and hollered, “I didn’t create a Maiden for Hire… I created a MONSTER!!!”

Tomo sat up and was pissed, “What are you, Doc Frankenstein?  Koyomi _did_ give me guaranteed service!  Under the guise of Tomo Takino, Koyomi treated me like a friend! I was happy for her!  She cared for me, even though I was playing the replacement of a wild, hyper, and ADHD-esque college girl!”

Yomi looked at her and smiled, “Yep.  You fit Tomo’s qualifications.  You had that persona for a while now.”

“Above all, what kind of bullshit are you giving me?”  Tomo cried, “Koyomi was _no_ dominatrix!  She’s a Maiden for Hire!!!  Not a Playmate!!!  MAIDEN FOR HIRE!!!”

She gasped for air, while Yomi was shocked.  She let out a grin and was happy for her.  She hugged her and was feeling better.

“I’m sorry,” Yomi cringed, “I guess that it was stupid.”

“Stupid?!  That _does_ make you the stupid one, Yomi,” Tomo spoke in the _real_ Tomo’s attitude and voice, “You should be ashamed of yourself, for creating such a woman!”

She sang at her in a mocking voice, “Miss Yomi built a Maiden; she broke down and was stupid!”

Yomi giggled, reliving her past.

“Sorry,” Tomo apologized, “I _still_ have Tomo’s attitude in me.”

Yomi responded, “Tomo, _I’m_ sorry… I wish there was something I could do… but the past… I cannot change it.”

Tomo then lied back down, because she was feeling weak.  She held her hand up her face and smiled.

“Tomo Model!”  Yomi cried.

“It’s okay…” she whispered, “All that energetic speech did was drain my batteries… and damage my inner circuits… and pride.”

Yomi petted her, but Tomo looked at her.

“Yomi…”

“Huh?”

“I want her back… She’s… she was my only true friend, even though she loved me.”

“I wish I could, but…”

Tomo then sighed.  She spoke, in her final words:

_“At least I’m happy… I’m happier than you… she said that I… I made out with Ayu Takano… I was honored.  But I’m honored now… because… I made out… with a Maiden… for… Hirrrrrrr…”_

Her eyes went blue, her body was frozen, and she was flat-lining.  Yomi patted her head and was sad.

“Goodbye… Tomo…” she whispered.

She approached her face and kissed her on the lips.  Her blue eyes of death turned black.  She was gone.  Yomi started to cry a bit on her chest.

The techies arrived and saw Yomi crying.

“Miss Mizuhara, it’s time,” Techie #1 announced.

“Tomo Model must be dismantled,” Techie #2 added.

She got up, wiped her tears, and called to them, “NO!”

“Huh?”  They both asked, “Why not?”

Yomi then said, “It’s just… it’s… she reminded me of…”

Techie #2 shook his head and growled, “Face facts!  She’s a discarded Maiden.  She’s wild, hyper, rambunctious, and--!”

“AND MY FRIEND!!!”  Yomi hollered.

Both techies were stunned and confused.  Yomi then addressed to them:

“Listen up!  I want the Tomo Maiden fixed up _immediately_!  Fix her joints, upgrade her servos, tweak her programming, and above all, erase _every_ memory of what she encountered, when Koyomi resurfaced.  Is that clear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” They responded.

“And if _any_ circuit in her is misplaced, OR, if you decide to make her spare parts, you’re fired!  Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Tomo… it’s not too late,” she whispered, as she left.

One of the techies slapped the broken Tomo Model in the face and muttered, “This is your fault.  Stupid Maiden.”

Techie #1 cried, “Don’t be mean to such a beauty that she created.  Do it again and we’ll be docked 5% again!”

“I don’t care!”  Techie #2 snapped.

They carried the Tomo robot away to the repair bay.

Techie #1 called, “Well, _I_ do!  I have to pay the rent coming up, and I’m only 1,000 Yen short.”

**XXXXX**

Tomo Maiden was as good as new.  She was rebuilt as a new Maiden model, removing her solar powered mechanism, but with the same measurements and looks, as her old body.  She had completely forgotten about Koyomi and was relaxed, but she still missed her, even though she didn’t remember. Most of her old body was used for spare parts now, since in the beginning, she was due to be dismantled for her rambunctious behavior.  But Yomi did her a favor, after all.

“How do you feel now?”  She asked.

“Even better!”  Tomo cheered, as she looked at her new body in the mirror, “I feel so alive!  I may be an outdated model, but you beautiful fingertips made me this way.”

Yomi thought aloud, “I only built a newer Tomo Model and transferred your data into it… dummy.”

**XXX**

As for Yomi, she discontinued the Yomi androids and made them into Maidens.  Yomi was successful, even though she found many friends and Japanese people in business to _finally_ work for her.  She never built another Maiden again, since it was tiring work.  It’s best left for automation.  
And the next time that she’d decide to build a dominatrix robot for her, she’s gonna engorge herself with _anything,_ non-stop.  True story.

“I know I’m trying to stave it off,” she whispered, in confidence, “But I have the _biggest_ all-you-can-eat buffet with my name on it.”

She then remembered Koyomi.  She held up her old Maiden outfit and whip.

She then grumbled, “That’s the _last_ time I decide to pleasure myself… _or_ built a sex robot that goes crazy for love.  If it happens, then the scales are off!”

**XXX**

To this day, Tomo was given the job of Head Supervisor in Yagami, which was the newest branch in Maidens for Hire.  And with any luck, she’ll be able to meet that blonde girl from Yagami, hired by Yomi. She lived on, as a retired model, but she worked for the company, as she was ordered to do.  She was very happy, even with a few modifications: a cheery smile, a happy stance, and a bold programming, complete with guaranteed service… for the people who would buy a Maiden for Hire, that is.

Tomo bowed to four people, with one in a wheelchair, “Hello to you, ladies and gentleman.  My name is Tomo. I am a Maiden for Hire.  My job is to cook, clean, and do anything you desire.  However, Miss Mizuhara has appointed me as head supervisor of the Yagami branch of Maidens for Hire.  Miss Mizuhara is unable to appear at the time, so I will show you around.”

Emphasis on _“Guaranteed”_!

* * *

_But, perhaps, that story will be told… for another day. (Or if you already read that particular story, you’ll know what it is…)_

* * *

**_And so ended a story, with a happy ending for a Maiden…_ **

**_And a sad ending, for another…_ **

* * *

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the robot love in this story. But you have got to admit... it's a very sad profit.


End file.
